


That Time of the Month

by TrappedBetweenthePages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oblivious Rumple, The Enchanted Forest, Time of the Month, first month at the dark castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedBetweenthePages/pseuds/TrappedBetweenthePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her first month at her new home, within the Dark Castle, Belle is visited by her monthly friend. Without any 'supplies' at her disposal and without the ability to go out and get what she needs, Belle has to have an awkward conversation with an oblivious Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fluffy fic, let us pretend that there are such a things as tampons in the Enchanted Forest...

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle called. She stood in the doorway, at the bottom of the staircase, calling up to Rumplestiltskin's work area. She didn't feel she had the right to enter, knowing that he had specifically told her to stay away from there, but if he didn't answer soon then she would have to.

She waited a few seconds and when she heard nothing of an answer, she called again. "Rumple-" 

"No need to shout, dearie. I can hear you just fine." Rumplestiltskin answered from behind her. She heard a crack of magic and turned around to finding herself face to face with her master. They were a little closer that she had expected. The closest they had been to each other since he escorted her from her home, her previous home.

"Speak of the dealmaker." Belle said to herself, quietly. 

"What was that?" Rumplestiltskin said, leaning in closer still, making a dramatic gesture to cup his glittering hand to his ear. 

He seemed to realize, too, that he was closer than he normally allowed. Retracting his deliberately extravagant pose, he took an extra step back to allow some space between the two of them. 

"I was just, um..." Belle stuttered. 

"Just what? Sneaking around? Lurking? Spying?" He rambled. "It's not time for dinner, or lunch at that. I have work to be getting back to, have no time for chit chat dearie." 

"I just-" She began to say but was cut off.

"What dearie? I don't have all day." His voice was getting higher with every phrase, making it harder for her to concentrate. 

"I need... supplies." She spoke up, blushing slightly. She settled with the general term supplies and hoped that he would understand, sparing her from a more detailed description.

"Cleaning? Cooking? This place isn't that big. You should know where the kitchen is by now even if you don't know how to use it. And cleaning supplies.. It doesn't look like you have been using them but after a month you would think you would know where they were." Rumplestiltskin whisked off with a tangent, ignoring Belle's efforts to stop him.

When he finally finished, she was feeling less flustered and more assertive. "No, it's not that. And for your information, I have been working hard and trying my best to keep this monstrous of a castle clean, and your appetite satisfied with little to no past experience. I think that I have been doing well under the circumstances." She said with pride. It had been a difficult transition and the reminder of her new found position and her unpreparedness for such an undertaking was not appreciated. 

"Then what is it? What do you need?" He asked. His eyes were on hers and she couldn't look away. She still didn't feel comfortable talking about such a private thing with a man that she barely knew, but this was the only way to get what she needed. 

She was a lady, she didn't speak of such things. She was taught at a young age that private matters were to be kept private and not spoken of. Even though she was not in the position of a lady, and was now just a maid of a dark castle, she still couldn't speak of such things in so many words. 

She was going to have to stick to generalities.

"It's that time of month." She said, hoping that this clue would heed a better result. 

"What time of month?" He asked, questioning. 

"It's _my_ time of month." 

"What? Are you a werewolf? Even so, if you are, it's not yet the full moon, and someone should have told me about such lycanthropy before our deal was made. I-"

"No, Rumplestiltskin." She said, louder than she had spoken to him before. "This is getting ridiculous." She muttered to herself.

"I don't have time for this. I need to be getting back to my work." He said beginning to turn away to the staircase leading up to his layer. 

"Come on, Rumplestiltskin. It's isn't that hard. Put two and two together." She said. He watched her, cautiously and she could see the calculations he was making behind his eyes. But he wasn't adding it up.

"It is my time for the month... And I need supplies." She said slowly, looking down at her hands as she reached the end of her sentence.

"It is your time of the month." Rumplestiltskin repeated, slowly. "And you need... supplies. Oh..." 

Belle looked up to find him looking at her with an unsettled expression. 

With the general awkwardness in the air, he seemed like a normal man. His extravagant poses and looks faltered. His preposture, usually open and confident, always poised for a fight had drooped and his head hung lower than she'd seen before making him seem shorter as he tried to avoid her gaze. 

They stood there, neither speaking. She waited for him to break the silence. She had said what she needed to say.

When he didn't speak, she cleared her throat softly.

He looked up quickly at the noise, seeming to have lost himself. She looked at him expectantly. 

At that he straightened up. He let his old, toughened self slide back into place. His face scrunched up, turning up to look down on her, no matter their similar heights. He opened his mouth to speak. He seemed the monster he made himself out to be but his voice betrayed him. It was higher that she had heard him. It creaked at certain words, and broke as he rambled. 

"I, um... I am sure that... I don't... What kind of... What kind of supplies do you... um, need?" He stuttered, looking at the space behind her rather than at her. 

She didn't know how to answer but was saved when he waved his hand and spoke. "Uh, no matter, no matter. You don't have to tell me, and I don't wish you too either. Anything you need, will be in your rooms when you enter... If there is anything... um, else that has been forgotten... Feel free to ask. But I believe everything should be there." he said and snapped his fingers. 

She smiled gratefully. She was going to thank him but before she could he was gone, leaving behind a cloud of purple smoke. She could hear him land up the stairs, and heard a rattling and then a crash followed. She didn't want to be ungrateful, so she leaned in through the open doorway, and called up the stairs. "Thank you." 

She didn't expect a response. Nodding to herself, and taking a deep breath now that was over she closed the door behind her, turned on her heal and made her way to her chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> First Rumbelle Fic, and plenty to come!  
> Love to hear commentary!


End file.
